We can be Immortals
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Magical beings are few, far and in between in today's society. Jack and Elsa are one of them whom hide from the world like the rest. None of them were meant to exist, but are being asked to fight a war that started at the dawn of time against forces of nature. Their darkest creation that had managed to escape the Man in the Moon long ago has returned and ready to finish the job.


**Alright guys as I have stated I have a new story and I had to go with it. I am hoping this works out as I am still working out a lot of kinks with this, mainly having a plot lol. I will have this part typed probably way before this ever gets posted lol. Anywho I hope this one goes well and you enjoy, I heard the song Immortals (Fall out Boy) and was like IDEA! So yeah bare with me here lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

It was late in the town of Burgess, as he walked the familiar streets of home. The place was practically vacant this time of night, perfect for Jack to be able to walk safely, and unnoticed. Times were hard for anyone like himself was found. Being a person who held magical abilities, or cursed as they liked to call it, basically plastered a bright red target to your back. Now a days, you were either hunted by guards to be made into a weapon, or scientists who wanted to detain and experiment on you. Jack knew surviving either option was minimal, so he kept close to the shadows.

He meandered down the familiar streets, until he reached the edge of town. He turned off onto a private road and continued until he reached the edge of a driveway. He stopped a moment staring at the small red house. It has been 10 years since he last saw this place: his home. His eyes glanced over the familiar things, his mind remembering that last day.

 _"You have to go Jack. I'm sorry, but you must leave at once."_

 _Jack, whom was only 14, stared at his mother in disbelief. The middle aged woman pointed her finger, "I'm sorry Jack, I cannot keep you safe here anymore. You have to run Jack." Jack felt heart broken, but knew his mother was right. People were becoming more aware of people with new found abilities, and several had been made aware of him. His mother had done everything she could, but was recently informed law enforcement was reporting to a recent call. If he were found, he would be shot on sight._

 _All he could do was stare at him mother, tear filled eyes and her body shaking. He watched her body shift, her tone raised with firmness, "Go Jack! Don't ever come back." Jack felt tears fall and slowly nodded his head._

 _"Don't go Jack! Mommy please no!"_

 _Both heads turned to spot a small girl of six standing in the doorway. His mother turned and shouted, "Emma, go back inside, now!" Jack watched his sister shake her head, "No mommy, not without Jack!" she cried. Their mother turned to Jack, "Please my son, just go. You are not safe here." Jack stepped back to do as he was told, Emma cried louder and went to follow, but was stopped. Their mother held her tightly as she kicked and screamed._

 _Sirens were heard off in the distance, panic filled his mother's eyes, "Jack, they will kill you if they see you. Go, run, be free from this Jack." Jack tripped as he turned on his feet before taking off running. He had no idea where he was going to go, but knew he had to go. He just kept running and running before he felt like the wind was carrying him. He never felt so much heart ache in his life. How he wished he hadn't been born like this, how much it must have torn his mother apart knowing that this one day would come._

 _Jack continued running until he reached the next town. He dropped to his knees, his lungs and body ached from over exhaustion. He had to do what he was instructed, he had to run, he had to hide. He had no idea how he was to do anything, but knew he had to, for his mother's and sister's sake._

Jack let out a small sigh before stepping towards the house. He knew doing something like this was risky, but after 10 years, he had to see. He stealthily walked around the house before leaping into the wind. He floated up towards his old room and peered inside. It wasn't what he remembered. It was decorated with a feminine touch, and from the looks of it, a teen aged girl. He saw the light was on, but no one inside. He opened the window slowly and leaned inside. He spotted many pictures along the wall and on the desk.

It was a young teen aged girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes widened at the familiar expression she held, it was definitely Emma. He felt a small crack in his voice, how much she had changed and no longer that little girl that cried for her big brother that final night he left. His attention was brought towards the door as he heard footsteps. He quickly left and shut the window as the door opened. He lept down to the ground, not risking a chance for anyone to see him. He had stayed longer than he planned, but knowing that his sister was still ok was good enough for him.

He glanced through a final window before he departed. He had to see one final person, his mother. He glanced around before spotting a slightly older woman seated in the chair with a book in her hands. His eyes scanned over her, she had aged some, but not a lot. She was still the most gentlest looking woman he remembered her as all those years ago. A small smiled crept along his face before turning around to leave. He made it to the edge of the driveway before glancing back once more.

He sighed with content and with a snap of his finger, snowflakes began to fall gently around the house. He slowly began to walk away, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips when he heard his sister's excitement through the house. He glanced back to spot the door flying open and her running out to twirl within the small flurry. He saw his mother follow and Emma giggled, "Oh mom look! His snow has returned." His mother smiled faintly, "I'm sure it is my dear, now come inside before you catch cold."

Jack clenched his eyes shut, she thought of him still whenever it snowed. He slowly cracked open his eyes again, how much they must still miss him, as he does them. Jack turned on his feet once again, making his way back to the town. He needed to leave before he risked putting them in any danger. Once he made it back to town, he had to make his way back to finding a new temporary home. He glanced around to make sure he wouldn't be spotted. As he was about to take off, he felt something brush along his nose.

He felt the tickle of something as he brought his hand up to examine it. Gold dust fell from his fingers as he slowly felt his body become heavy. He struggled to remain standing, "What the-" as his body fell to the ground and his mind began to dream.

* * *

It was all silent and peaceful, then a loud bang was heard, followed by footsteps and a loud, female chipper voice, "Wakey wakey! It's almost noon and you're still passed out." As the woman shook the body buried beneath the blankets, the other shifted to get away, "Oh go away Tia!" mumbled a tired female voice. Tia chuckled, "Oh come on Elsa, it's not that early." trying to pry the covers off.

Elsa continued to stay hidden beneath the covers and shooing away her pestering friend, "You're the reason I am still in bed in the first place!" Tia insisted and managed to yank the covers off, "Oh come on, it's wasn't that bad!" Elsa groaned as she sat up, "Say's the one who never sleeps in." rubbing her eyes. Tia giggled, "I do every now and then. Besides you said you'd go shopping with me." Elsa stretched a little before her bright blue eyes focused on the violet ones across from hers, "Yeah, but that was before I was up til 4 am this morning and already being dragged out of bed." as she climbed out of bed.

Tia shrugged as she skipped behind her into the on suit, "But if I let you sleep in any more, the stores would close and we wouldn't have time to actually look" Elsa grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth before giving her friend the 'oh please' look. Tia rolled her eyes, "Oh come on El, you promised! Hans said he doesnt mind taking us." Elsa rolled hers eyes as she spat out the tooth paste, "I know and I am up, and I am fine with us just going ourselves." as she rinsed out her sink. She brushed her platinum blond hair before she pinned it up neatly. She pulled off her black wig and worked on placing it on just right. She braided the long hair and had it placed on her left shoulder before turning to go back into her room.

Tia huffed as she began to flutter behind her, "Elsa, you know Hans means you no harm, or anyone for that matter. I don't know what happened to you before, but don't push everyone away." Elsa glanced back at her, "I'm not meaning to Tia, it's just really hard." Tia nodded, "You trust me at least, try and give him a chance too. You can't hide forever El." Elsa froze where she stood in the closet of her doorway, her words triggering a memory. It was eight years ago, she was only 14 when her parents were discovered hiding her. The house was broken into by their fellow neighbors. They had somehow found out about her abilities and wanted to take matters into their own hands. Rewards were given to those who bring in 'monsters' and extra for removing the fugitives involved.

Her father was shot in the chest when he had opened the door. Terrified, her mother dragged both herself and her younger sister towards the back door. The door had been blocked, and she remembered screaming as she was yanked from her mothers arms. She never knew what happened next as a black cloth bag was wrapped around her head and was dragged out of her house. She remembered hearing gunshots and screaming as she was dragged into a vehicle. She never saw her family again and was brought into a lab where she had spent the next seven years. She had lost all hope until her final year with those lab monsters that she met Tia and Hans. They had recently been brought in, only to see who they could manage to get out.

She shivered at the memories as they flooded her mind, but if it weren't for Tia and Hans, she'd probably be dead. Elsa felt arms wrap around her, "Elsa? Are you having a flash back?" Elsa shivered and pulled away from Tia, "I'm fine, it's nothing." entering her closet with a sigh. Tia frowned, but leaned in the doorway of the closet, "El, you know you can talk to me, or even Hans, about anything. We're here for you." Elsa shook her head, "No, just please, I'll be fine."

"Everything ok in here?"

Both women turned to see Hans leaning against the door frame. Tia smiled faintly as Elsa continued to find something to wear, "Everything's fine Hans. Elsa is just getting ready for us to head out." Hans nodded, "Alright, and where are you two going today?" Tia smiled, "Just shopping for some new clothes, and to get out of the house." Hans nodded again, "Alright, just let me know when you're ready to go." Tia glanced at Elsa whom was shaking her head, she gave her an insisting look, Hans noticed, "What's the matter?" Tia was at a loss for words, Elsa spoke instead, "We will be fine."

Hans sighed and looked to Tia, "Could you give us a minute, please." Tia glanced at Elsa before she walked away and shut the door partially behind her. Hans saw Elsa come out of her closet dropping some clothes on her bed, "I would like if you leave so that I can change in private." not even glancing at him. Hans sighed, "Elsa, how many times do I have to say and prove that I mean you no harm?" Elsa felt her fingers twitch, "How many times do I have to remind you I don't know. You and Tia were the first people I have ever met that shown me anything, but cruelty."

He just stared at her, "So why do you still continue to despise me? You've grown accustom to Tia, but yet I am still the bad guy to you." Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, "I don't trust you, or any guy for that matter. Tia took me some time before I trusted her, but you I cannot seem to risk it." He frowned, "I haven't done what those people did to you all those years. I am not them." he stated. She shook her head, "You don't know anything, now just leave me alone." Hans became frustrated, " We would if you would just let us help you." She snapped back, "You already did help me. I don't need anymore help, I just want to be left alone. I don't want to talk about this, not now, not ever!" her fingers sparked ice.

Hans deflected the ice easily, melting it with a fire ember from his hands, "Elsa, calm yourself. I didn't mean to cross the line, I just want to help you." He saw her chest rising and falling, her breathing slowly coming back down, "Just don't." she stated bluntly. Tia came fluttering back in after hearing the commotion, "What's going on in here?" her fairy like wings fluttering fast from her adrenaline rush. Hans shook his head, "Everything's fine, we just came to a mutual agreement. I'll leave you two to have your fun. I don't want to cause any more trauma." as he took his leave.

Tia glanced at Elsa, "Are you okay?" Elsa felt her body shake from the adrenaline in the room, "I can't do this anymore Tia." Tia was immediately at her side hugging her, "Hey, it's okay. Everything will be okay. I know things are hard for you, especially since it's only been a year. You have come such a long way from where you once were. So much was taken from you Elsa and I cannot begin to imagine what was done to you before we got you out. Just know that we really are here to help you Elsa, Hans and I will never let anything happen again." Elsa just held onto her friend and slowly nodded, "I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe anything at times."

Tia smiled, "But believe it Elsa, you will never be treated in such a way ever again. We will be here for whenever you are ready, and if you aren't, then that's okay too." Elsa pulled back and sighed, "Thank you Tia." She smiled, "Any time. Now, let's finish getting ready and we go grab something to eat before we go have some fun. Okay?" Elsa smiled a little and nodded, "Alright, just give me a moment." Tia nodded and left the room so Elsa could change. She knew she liked to be alone when removing so much clothing.

Once Elsa knew the door was shut, she quickly locked it and went to changed. She hauled her night shirt and tossed it in her hamper. Her pale skin was a white as snow, but was also a source to her torturous past. She quickly grabbed the fresh clean shirt that had at least a 3/4 length sleeve and didn't show much else. She pulled it over her head and adjusted it to fit her body just right, not wanting to see the reminders that haunted her body. She changed into a pair of her favorite comfy jeans before she slipped on her flip flops. She wanted to be comfortable for the day and did a quick glance in the mirror. She fixed a few loose strands that fell from her wig before grabbing her bag to meet up with Tia.

* * *

Jack grunted slightly as he finally came too. He blunk a few times and awaited for the slight blur to his vision to pass before he could figure out where he was. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a slight dry substance fall from them as he rubbed. His vision became clear and glanced down at his hands to see the remains of what looked like golden sand, "Weird." as he slowly sat himself up from where he was. Jack glanced around, nothing looked familiar, "Where am I?"

"You're in my home."

Jack nearly fell off what he was laying at the sudden voice. He glanced around before he spotted a short man with golden blond hair. Jack raised an eyebrow, "And you are?" as he got himself up from his spot. The man chuckled, his voice very hush like, "I am just like you Jack, one of the gifted that 'curse' this world as they put it." Jack felt a slight panic arise within him, he had never met anyone else in person before that held abilities. The man smiled, "I mean you no harm Jack, I just brought you here to keep you from getting caught."

Jack glanced at him as he was busy making something, "Getting caught?" trying to figure out what he was talking about. The man continued, "Yes, you caught someone's eye the moment you came to Burgess. You know you can never visit your family Jack, no matter what. Unless they know for sure that you are either dead, or 'taken', they will always monitor your family." Jack became angered by this, knowing that his family was still in danger because of him, "Who is they, and you still haven't told me who you are." as he became very defensive.

The man held his hands up as he felt a slight adjustment in temperature in the room, "Jack, I mean you no harm. My name is Sanderson. I am a magical bearing being just like yourself. The people that were after you, are also after anyone with magical talents. A lot has changed since the times of when we were first discovered." Jack stared at him, the temperature began to return to normal, "What do they want with us? What do you know?" Sanderson went back to what he was doing, "To fix what was never meant to happen."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?" Sanderson turned to Jack with a smile on his face and a tray of tea set for two, "Do you like stories Jack?" Jack eyed him warily before he agreed, "I suppose." Sanderson set down the tray on the table across from the sofa Jack was now sitting into before he sat down himself, "Well it was centuries ago, there was the man in the moon. He looked and watched over everything below that was and is. The world was not as we know it today. Life became and it grew."

Jack leaned back in his spot as he continued, "Among it all was something new that caught his attention. She was of something great and powerful, her name was Mother Nature. He was awestruck by what she was capable of, but also saw the dangers of what she could become. Much time had passed, as he was still captivated by her beauty and strength that he became blind to her true intentions. She manipulated the Man in the Moon and together they created many new creations."

"These creations were given abilities based on just about anything: fire, ice/snow, speed, etc. The Man in the Moon noticed how these new creations were reckless in their behavior, many destroyed, or grew power hungry. Mother Nature was behind their new found desires, how they were tipping the balance. Her intentions were made clear the moment she arose from her slumber and struck out against the Man in the Moon. She wanted to rule this world and everything in it. The Man in the Moon was so blinded by her beauty and his love for her, that he had to stop it in order to restore the balance. He banished Mother Nature away for ever, eternally in damnation. Balance slowly restored itself, but not everything was right in the world he first created."

Jack's eyes were focused and intent as Sanderson continued, "You see this should have restored the balance, but something remained. Something dark and very powerful still lurked, something new that was created by Mother Nature, from her hatred towards the Man in the Moon. This creation emerged from the darkness of her heart and sought forth her revenge: the bringer of Nightmares. The Man in the Moon had forced his hand to bring an end to the monstrosity that lurked in the darkness, by creating something himself. He brought forth it's opposite, in order to maintain a balance. This all proved to be difficult, for the bringer of Nightmares managed to escape the Man in the moons attempts. Over time of leaping and dodging the other, the bringer of Nightmares managed to bring forth a few creations from before and many new found abilities. Today you see just that, those that wield magical abilities of some sort. All brought forth from the creation of dark forces of nature's heart."

"In the end of all this, the Man in the Moon took what creations would listen to fight against those that wanted power, to rule, to tip the balance. There a some of us out there that want the same thing the bringer of Nightmares want."

Jack let out a long drawn out sigh, "Man, so what you're saying is, that a long ass time ago, magical forces of nature became power hungry, tried to overthrow each other and now because of that, there are many of us created in some shape of all that?" Sanderson chuckled, "If you want to take a tale as old as time itself and make it sound like that, then yes." Jack slumped in his chair, "Okay, but I still don't understand why that has to do with people wanting to take us out." Sanderson sighed, "There are humans that also want to harness what we have and use it to their liking." Jack groaned, "Okay so not only are the human freaks wanting to take us out, but to top it all off, a psychotic thing of nightmares also wanting to take us all out if we don't side with him?"

Sanderson nodded, "Basically, yes." Jack harrumphed, "Great, so you brought me here to not only save my hide from being caught by one of the two psycho groups, but to tell me all this because?" Sanderson smiled, "I was waiting for you two ask that." Jack rolled his eyes, "I knew there was a catch, there always is. What is it, or dare I even ask?" Sanderson chuckled, "Jack, I tell you this, because the time has come for those of us that are done with this evil among us to rise up and finally bring an end to all of it. I am the first creation of the Man in the Moon and he has come to me with a message of the bringer of nightmares reign in this world will finally come to an end. What say you Jack Frost?"

 **Alright I believe I am finally satisfied with where I have this and where this will be going lol. I am like excited that after such a long time of planning this and preparing this to get it to where I want it, I can finally put this into the fanfic here lol. So yeah I will be reading over this once more before I post the brand new story, and I hope everyone like it or something along those lines lol. Hit me with a review if you like, and I will see you next chapter :)**


End file.
